A Day In The Life at The Tamora Pierce Inn
by Winterleaf
Summary: everyone dies
1. Day 1

Note: this story has NO point whatsoever, ok? REVIEW!!!!!! XP  
  
Jon: What the hell r u doing, alanna??  
  
Alanna: (drinking milk from the carton) What?  
  
Jon: That's so rude!!!!!!!!  
  
Alanna: So?  
  
Jon: (sighes and walks away)  
  
Alanna: (shrugs and keeps drinking)  
  
Daine: (walks in and sees her) Hey  
  
Alanna: (milk drips down from the edge of her mouth when she stops) Sup, dog?  
  
Daine: (growls) Just becuz i'm part of a pack, dont mean i a dog!  
  
Alanna: chill. it was a gay phrase, thats all!!!!  
  
Daine: (walks away mumbling angrily)  
  
Alanna walked into the lobby of the Tamora Pierce Inn. She sat down on the sofa and began reading 'How to act innocent when you kill people' Jon sits next to her and took the book away.  
  
Jon: Wanna pick on ppl becuz our rank is higher and better?  
  
Numair: (tastes hydrocholric acid) (gets high on it, after tasting it over and over)  
  
Alanna: (stares in disgust) Nah, thats ok.  
  
Jon: suit yourself (walks out of the Inn)  
  
Daine: (sits next to Alanna) Where the hell is Kel!?!  
  
Alanna: she died  
  
Daine: (gasps) HOW?!?!!  
  
Alanna: (goes back to reading) You ate her (is calm)  
  
Daine: oh yeah... (walks away)  
  
Onua: (turns on Avril Lavigne CD and sings)  
  
Alanna: (casually takes out bow and shoots at Onua, killing her) theres no such thing as electricity, moron!  
  
Tris: i could have invented it  
  
Niko: oh, no you dont! This is vacation  
  
Sandry: where are our students??  
  
Alanna: (says extremely calmly without looking away from her book) Pasco was bugging me with his tap dancing so i killed him. All the rest....they went putting and got stuck in that wind mill thingy trying to cheat. Last time i checked they were dead. *shrugs*  
  
Briar: (secretly puts a vase in his shirt, looking innocent) Is that so? (didnt really hear her)  
  
Alanna: yup  
  
Numair: (pupils are extremely large) (takes a red frog and licks it) (gets even more high) hehehehehe...  
  
Gary: (starts to walk out of door) gonna gamble...   
  
Raoul: (is flirting with Thayet) so you come here often? (tries to act tough by leaning on the wall) (falls over) (struggles to stand up)  
  
Thayet: (is watching Jon) oh dear....he's doing it again. Jon, dear! (walks over to him again)  
  
Jon: (is looking at the acid Numair was drinking) i wonder if this would get me even stronger than Roger (sniffs it)... Oh! Hello, my dearest.  
  
Thayet: Jon, even if you were stronger than him, who would u over rule??  
  
Jon: (shrugs) theres always that Kaddar guy in Carthak  
  
Thayet: Jonny, honny, we're in LA  
  
Tris: .....without electrictity (mumbles)  
  
Daine: Kaddar died, genius  
  
Jon: (glares at Daine) go sniff someones butt  
  
Daine: (gasps) take--that--back!  
  
Jon: (laughes secretly to self)  
  
Daine: (cries) (grabs some of that hydrocholric acid and stuffs it in her eyes) MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!! (screams insanely and runs in circles) (dies)  
  
Alanna: (mumbles) thank mithros you shut her up!  
  
Numair: (stares at dead body) hmph! (goes over to Thayet and starts flirting with her) so you come here often? (tries to act tough by leaning on the wall) (falls over) (struggles to stand up)  
  
Thayet: why are all the good men such idiots?  
  
Numair: EXCUSE ME!? (is insulted) (says a word of power and she turns into a rock) (walks away toward Rosethorn)  
  
Jon: (races Numair to her) (they get their at same time)  
  
Rosethorn: (turns pale) Oh, no you dont!  
  
Jon and Numair: So you come here often? (they try to act tough by leaning on the wall) (falls over) (struggles to stand up)  
  
Briar: (growls) (takes Sandry's circle thingy with four lumps in it and strangles Numair)  
  
Alanna: (looks up from book and cheers)  
  
  
  
  
~*Thats the end of this chapter! Tune in next time to see who else dies!!!!!*~  
  
i'd like five reviews b4 i post the next chapter please. Thanx, ur a doll! 


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: i own NOne of the Tamora Pierce books. Sue me anyway, becuz ur only getting my precious pocket lint. And i didn't make any of this up, only their lines and the Inn part. Same goes with a sailor senshi  
  
Gary: (comes back from gambling) Sorry, i lost our ponies  
  
Alanna: good going, jackass  
  
Lark: How are we supposed to go home now?!  
  
Alanna: (shrugs) (goes back to reading)  
  
Tris: i could make an electric car..!  
  
Niko: NOO!!! (bonks her on the head, killing her) This is vacation!  
  
Daja: (shakes head) You didnt have to kill her, moron!  
  
Niko: (glares) Uhh... YEAH! (walks over to Lark) So you come here often?  
  
Lark: I hate men (walks away)  
  
Sandry: let us dominate the world, without men!!!!  
  
Briar: (puts a couple rolls in his shirt, secretly) (just realizes what she said) W-what!?  
  
Tris: good thinking! Briar always bugged me with his plants and whatnot.  
  
Daja: but what about our teachers, Tris? Niko and Frostpine are good ppl.  
  
Tris: *ponders*  
  
Alanna: (kills Tris for using asterisks instead of parenthes)  
  
Daja: (kills Alanna for not being able to spell)  
  
Jon: (kicks dead body) at least its less crowded. Good going, girls!  
  
Daja: (cries) SHE KILLED TRIS!!!!!  
  
Briar: (slowly inches away) oh! yeah...uhh... too bad (doesnt give a crap)  
  
Lark: (moves in front of door) LETS KILL THE MEN!!!!!!!  
  
All the girls that are left: WOMEN RULE ALL!!!!!!  
  
All the men that are left: oh shit...  
  
Frostpine: (holds up a hand) No, hold on a second! You could use us men as army ppl, becuz we're much stronger than girls  
  
Crane: Uhh... YEAH! He's right! Yes? Yea. He's right...  
  
Rosethorn: (pats Crane's head sympathetcially) he's dilerious  
  
Crane: (bites off her hand)  
  
Frostpine: (kills Rosethorn for not being able to spell)  
  
Daja: COPYCATTER!!!!!!  
  
Tamora Pierce: (walks in) (sees chaos and burnings) (shakes head and leaves)  
  
Kel: (walks in) HEY, U ASS HOLES, U FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!!  
  
Josianne: No we didn't. Daine ate you, remember?  
  
Kel: (feels dumb) THATS NOT FAIR!!!! I WANNA HAVE A LINE!!!  
  
Delia: (looks up from her Teen magazine) fine. (turns to roger) Make her a line, will you? I'm taking a personality test!  
  
Roger: (is strangling Lark with a phone wire) I'm a little busy here!!!!  
  
Delia: (groans and stands up) Do i have to do everything around here?! (walks over to Kel through all the mobs and broken things) (writes something on a piece of paper) (gives it to her) Say that  
  
Kel: (reads) (gasps) But all this says is--  
  
Delia: JUST SAY IT!!!!  
  
Kel: (sigh) (says dully) Everyone, shut up. Delia is trying to read.  
  
Delia: (smiles with approval) (sits back down and reads)  
  
Everyone stops what they are doing, watching her. Kel walks out, mumbling about how unnoticed she is.   
  
Delia: (screams with delight) OHH!!! ROGER!! It says that if i was a Sailor Scout, i'd be Sailor Uranus!  
  
Everyone moans becuz they had to stop for a dumb reason.   
  
Everyone: (kills Delia) (goes back to fighting)  
  
  
~*The end! Tune in next time to see if the girls or the boys win!*~  
  
i'd also like 5 more reviews, if you please. Thanx! oh... and bad reviews dont count. XD 


End file.
